1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of chip type electrolytic capacitor, and especially to a manufacturing process of applications of supersonic welding, automatic glue dispensing, and electrolyte metered filling technology. The process method and the simplified designed chip type structure of this invention enhance quality and reliability of electrolytic capacitor, and produce slim electronics for consumer electronic products.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, an exploded perspective view of a prior chip type capacitor is illustrated. A casing cover 110, a dielectric 120, an inner cover plate 130, and an outer cover plate 140 form the chip type capacitor, and the dielectric 120 is placed in the receiving chamber 111 of the casing cover 110. After adding electrolyte, the inner cover plate 130 covers the casing cover 110. Two lead pins 121 of the dielectric 120 pass through two through holes 131 of the inner cover plate 130. After filling glue on the inner cover plate 130, the outer cover plate 140 covers the casing cover 110 and the two are combined sticky. The two lead pins 121 pass through the two through holes 141 of the outer cover plate 140.
In this prior chip type capacitor, when the dielectric 120 is placed in the receiving chamber 111 of the casing cover 110 and after the electrolyte is filled thereinto, the inner wall of the receiving chamber 111 of the casing cover 110 will adhere the electrolyte. Therefore, the inner cover plate 130 and the outer cover plate 140 are not be firmly secured to the casing cover 110. Thereby, the dielectric 120 may separate from the casing cover 110. The capacitor cannot be functioned correctly. Also, The lead pins 121 may be polluted with the prior filled electrolyte and cause soldering problems.
A method, according to a U.S. Pat. No. 6,442,014, uses an elastomer 230 having an outer diameter slightly larger than the inner wall of a receiving shell 210 to increase the tightness of the hermetically sealed, shown in FIG. 1B. An open receiving chamber 211 is provided in the receiving shell 210. The receiving chamber 211 may be received with a dielectric 220 and an elastomer 230. An open end of the receiving shell 210 has a wall frame 212. A cover plate 240 may be placed in the wall frame 212. The dielectric 220 has two lead pins 221. The dielectric 220 is received in the receiving chamber 211 of the receiving shell 210. A lead pins 221 may protrude out of the receiving shell 210.
Although this method can improve sealing to solve problem of foregoing prior art, but the lead pins 221 may still be polluted with the prior filled electrolyte. And also, the elastomer 230 is too soft to support the lead pins 221 to be treated with force bending to make use of capacitor, the structure of combination between the dielectric 220 and the lead pins 221 is fragile and easily to be broken.
Another prior skill in this art described in a U.S. Pat. No. 6,292,348 uses resin glue filling to fix and seal said lead pins 121 and the dielectric 220. This skill although may replace said elastomer 230 and simplify process, but the resin glue may shrink in solidification and cause leak, and heat-unstable may also cause deformed.